Ganbatte, Sasuke!
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sasuke terus-terusan di desak oleh kedua orang tua dan mertuanya yang super-duper cerewet itu agar segera memiliki anak, tapi bahkan mereka tak memberi kesempatan untukknya melakukan 'hal itu' kepada istrinya, Sakura Uchiha. Bagaimanakah susahnya Sasuke untuk mewujudkan hal itu? / Enjoy reading yah. Mind to Review? One-shoot. :)


****Haalllloooo minna~  
(^o^)/

Ogenki desu?  
Genki desune?

kembali lagi sama Shera dengan fic rated M-nya... xD

*mesum mode: on*

~Enjoy Reading aja ya~

* * *

**GANBATTE, SASUKE!**

.

.

Disclaimer : Sasuke, Sakura, dan segala char embel-embel di dalamnya semua milik Masashi-sensei.

.

.

Warning : OOC ( dikit doing kok ), AU, Lemon mode on.

.

.

Sasuke Sentric

.

.

11/11/2012

.

.

.

.twing.

Satu perempatan kecil terbentuk di sudut wajah tuan muda Uchiha ini. Suasana memanas di ruang pertemuan keluarga besar klan Uchiha. Saat ini terdapat kedua orang tuanya, tuan dan nyonya besar Uchiha. Serta kedua mertuanya, tuan dan nyonya besar Haruno. Keempat orang tua ini telah 'menyidang' Sasuke selama hampir 3 jam lamanya.

"Kau ini… bukankah kalian sudah menikah selama 3 bulan?" sahut sang tuan besar Uchiha, Fugaku.

"Kau tahukan usia ibu sudah tua. Ibu ingin segera menimang cucu darimu." Dan dilanjutkan oleh nyonya besar Uchiha, Mikoto.

Sasuke masih memasang tampang _stoic_-nya. Ia menyerukan pada dirinya agar tidak membantai kedua orang tua dan mertuanya yang membuatnya naik darah ini.

Terang saja, Sasuke sudah bosan mendengar ocehan para tetua ini untuk segera memiliki anak. Bukannya Sasuke tak mau, tapi ada alasan yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukannya dengan istrinya, Sakura Haruno, ah atau kusebut Sakura Uchiha.

"Kami juga yakin Sakura adalah wanita subur. Dengan penempatan benih yang pas (?) maka akan berkembang dengan sendirinya, bukan?" kini sang nyonya besar Harunopun ikut andil.

.twing.

Satu perempatan kecil muncul lagi di dahi Sasuke. Sasuke memang tak membantah ucapan mereka, tapi bukannya ia tak kesal atau tak peduli juga.

'_Ini salah kalian juga kan! Kalau tiap hari kalian mengocehiku, lantas kapan aku memiliki waktu untuk membuat anak dengan Sakura?!'_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau ini, menghamili wanita satu saja tidak becus."

.twing.

Dan sekali lagi, ucapan tuan besar Uchiha ini menambah ukiran perempatan di dahi mulus Sasuke.

'_Cukup sudah!'_

.Brak.

Sasuke menghantam pintu itu dengan kasar. 5 jam lebih 14 menit sudah telinganya dimasuki kata-kata pencuci otak. Bibirnya memang tertutup rapat, tapi terlihat dari auranya yang seakan ia sedang melancarkan mantra untuk memelet tetua Uchiha dan Haruno itu. Sabar Sasuke, Sabar… semua ada hikmahnya…(?)

"Kali ini sepertinya lebih lama dari biasanya ya?" Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya sang Aniki yang menatapnya seakan meremehkan.

"Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja istrimu itu!" pekik Sasuke sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

Itachi-kakak Sasuke- hanya mendengus geli mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. Sasuke memang sasaran yang empuk untuk dijahili bukan? Apalagi jika ia sedang emosi. Tingkahnya itu masih labil seperti anak kecil.

"Setidaknya istriku sedang hamil sekarang." Sahut Itachi yang dibalas deathglare dari Sasuke dan langsung bergegas menghilang sebelum dirinya menjadi sasaran jurus chidori andalan Sasuke itu.

'_Shit! Awas kalian semua! Akan kuciptakan anak yang menggemparkan dunia!'_

Hei, hei Sasuke. Janganlah terlalu yakin akan kemampuanmu itu...

-ooOoo-

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun~" Sakura kini sedang mencoba menenangkan amarah sang suami yang menggebu. Sakura yang baru pulang dari misinya meneliti bunga herbal langsung disuguhi wajah sang suami yang seperti habis perang dunia.

"Kau tak mengerti, Sakura." Sasuke mengela nafas kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang king size mereka.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti!" pekik Sakura. Hal ini tidak hanya terjadi saat ini kan, Sasuke. Tentu saja istrimu ini hafal benar apa yang telah terjadi. Apa kecerdasanmu menurun akibat sering diceramahi, hei tuan muda Uchiha..?

"Kita bisa berusaha melakukannya sesering mungkin kan? Misalnya… 3x sehari?" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sejenak. Dahinya mengkerut dan sebelah alisnya naik. Ia hanya menghela nafas sebelum kembali memalingkan mukanya dan memejamkan mata.

'_Sesering mungkin, kepalamu! Dan apa maksudmu 3x sehari? Kau pikir ini dosis obat? Ini membuatku gila!' _pekiknya dalam hati.

"Sasuke?" Sakura yang merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Sasukepun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang suami.

Sekali lagi Sakura menahan nafasnya. Merasa ke-elok-an wajah pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu itu. Dan wajah Sakura kembali merona ketika mengingat saat _first night_ mereka dimana Sasuke amat-sangat-super-duper liar saat itu.

Sementara Sasuke masih mendengus kesal dalam diam, Sakura sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang terpejam. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibinya.

'_Sa…Sakura?'_ Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang melumat bibirnya dengan matanya yang terpejam. Lidah Sakura bahkan mencoba menerobos masuk ke mulut Sasuke dan mengobrak abrik segala yang ada di sana.

Rangsangan yang Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke membuat 'sesuatu' tengah mengeras di balik celananya. Pelahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga posisi mereka kini menjadi Sasuke yang menindihi Sakura.

"Eenghh~emmh~" desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura ketika Sasuke mulai mengekploitasi rongga mulutnya itu.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke rambut raven Sasuke. Memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga beberapa tetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Sakura.

"Enngh~Ahh~eeengh~" Sakura menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke berpindah jajahan ke daerah di leher jenjangnya. Menggigitnya penuh gairah dan meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan di sana. Menandai kepemilikan sang Uchiha.

.dheg.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya.

'_Sial, inilah yang menghambatku cepat-cepat memberi kalian cucu, kau tahu!'_

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" Sakura hanya menatap sang suami yang berada di atasnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura." Sasuke pun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan dalam diam menuju pintu masuk kamarnya.

.Brak.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan keempat tetua klan elit Uchiha-Haruno yang dengan tidak _elegant-_nya tersungkur jatuh di depan pintu. Sasuke kembali memasang tampang datarnya. Ia menatap keempat orang itu yang kini mengeluh tak jelas.

"Aw Aw Aw… punggungku…"

"Kau ini kasar sekali, Sasuke!"

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang!"

"Aduh duh duh duh…pinggangku~"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan rintihan mereka. Ia masih memasang tampang sebalnya. Sementara itu Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu refleks langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang itu dengan selimutnya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sana?" tanya Sakura innocent.

'_Itu sudah jelas kan?!'_

Sasuke menolehkan mukanya ke arah Sakura yang terduduk di tengah ranjang sekilas kemudian kembali ke pandangan semula.

"Menguping, mengintip, menguntit, atau apa?" tegas sang Uchiha. Onyxnya tak bergeming takut meski dihadapannya saat ini adalah pemimpin kedua klan ternama di Konoha.

"Kami…hanya jalan-jalan.."

"Ya, dan tak sengaja lewat sini…"

"Lalu tadi kami tersandung…"

"Aduh duh duh pinggangku~"

'_Modus!'_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati. Setelahnya Sasuke hanya 'mengusir' mereka secara perlahan dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Tak lupa Sasukepun memasangkan kekkai di pintu itu.

"Mengapa kau memasang segel segala, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura innocent degan Sasuke yang kini tengah merangkak naik kembali ke ranjang dan menindihi tubuh Sakura lagi.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Sahut Sasuke singkat sambil kembali membungkam mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya sebelum Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan macam-macam.

"Emmnh~Engh~Saa…eengh~ jaga-jaga untuk apa?" ucap Sakura ditengah desahannya, merasakan Sasuke kini mulai melucuti segala pakaiannya. Kini tubuhnya sudah benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Sasuke, membuat seurat rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Jaga-jaga untuk…"

Gubrak!

.twing.

Perempatan itu kini muncul lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Aura Sasuke berubah. Sakura yang melihatnya pun menjadi merinding.

'_Habis sudah kesabaranku!'_

Dengan sigap Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang itu dan kembali menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Sasuke membuka kasar pintu itu dan kini terlihat keempat tetua itu sedang berjongkok di depan Sasuke.

"Penjelasan?" ucap Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ucapan Sasuke merupakan suatu sindiran halus, karena posisi mereka yang SUDAH SANGAT membuktikan bahwa mereka SEDANG MENGINTIP.

"Dengar ya…" Sasuke menatap lekat keempat orang tua menyebalkan-menurutnya- itu.

"Kalian ingin aku segera memberi kalian cucu?" ucap Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan serempak dari keempat tetua itu.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN GANGGU KAMI! INI SEDANG PROSES PEMBUATANNYA, TAHU!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan, Sasuke kembali mengehempaskan pintu tak berdosa itu dengan keras, meninggalkan keempat orang tua yang sedang molongo saking kagetnya. Ia kemudian memasang segel dengan cakra yang lebih tebal. Jangan main-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ya… apalagi ketika seseuatu telah menyesakkannya di bawah sana… *dichidori* xD

"Sasuke-kun~?" suara manja Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura sedang menatapnya dalam cemas. Iapun segera menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Eeengh~ Sasu~!" pekik Sakura ketika Sasuke kembali menyerangnya. Membaringkannya dan mulai menggigiti pucuk dadanya yang mulai mengeras itu. Sesekali Sakura hanya menjambak rambut raven Sasuke pelan menandakan kenikmatannya.

"Emmn~EEngh~Saa~aa~aahhh…" Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya. Sasuke sedang liar sekarang, dan Sakura menyukai itu. Ia menikmati saat-saat ketika Sasuke memanjakannya dengan sentuhan magisnya.

Sasuke masih menciumi dada Sakura bergantian. Sementara tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuannya agar tak menindihi tubuh Sakura, tangan kanannya kini bergerak jahil mengelus bagian basah Sakura di bawah sana.

"AAAh~Saa…Saasukeee~!" pekikan kencang menandakan klimaksnya yang pertama. Sasuke menjilati jarinya yang basah akibat cairan cinta Sakura.

"Kau masih saja mudah basah." Sahut Sasuke sambil memandang wajah merah Sakura.

"Sasuke..kau.. tu…tunggu! Aaaahhh~!"

Terlambat. Sakura memekik saat Sasuke kini menjilati paha putihnya. Sakura sadar, inilah bagian kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat menyukai bagian dimana ia dapat mengecap segala rasa yang keluar dari selangkangan Sakura itu. Menjilatnya habis, meski sebenarnya takkan pernah habis karena rangsangan Sasuke membuatnya tak berhenti untuk basah.

"Tunggu…Sas…enghhh~engh~!" Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke keras.

"Aw! Sakit, Sakura!" keluh Sasuke yang kemudian mengelus rambutnya yang terasa perih.

'_Apa lagi?! Ayolah…'_

"Kau…dengar suara itu?"

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Sasuke dengar. Suara itu berasal dari pintu masuk kamar mereka. Lantas siapa lagi kalau bukan empat orang tua itu yang menjadi sumber suara gaduh di luar sana? Tapi tenang saja, segel Sasuke sangat kuat kali ini untuk sekedar menceganya ditembus oleh empat orang tua itu. Meski suara mereka dapat masuk.

"Jangan dengarkan." Ucap Sasuke asal kemudian kembali melebarkan paha Sakura.

"Tu..tunggu! mana mungkin aku pura-pura tak dengar!" sahut Sakura membela diri.

'_Sungguh, Kami-sama. Jangan lagi!'_

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke segera mengunci kedua paha Sakura dan melebarkannya. Menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki lorong sempit itu.

"Aaaa~AAhhh! Saa…engh~ Tunggh~engh~" Sakura kembali menjambak rambut Sasuke untuk menghentikan aksinya.

.twing.

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Lambang kemarahan itu terukir lagi di dahi Sasuke. Sungguh, ini bahkan lebih merepotkan bila dibandingkan dengan misinya sebagai anbu rahasia Konoha.

"Sakura, kalau kau mempermasalahkan suara yang kau dengar itu…."

Bulu kuduk Sakura seakan bangkit ketika melihat seringai di wajah sang suami. Sepertinya ia telah men-_turn on_-kan tombol kemarahan sang Uchiha muda ini.

"Akan kubuat kau hanya bisa mendengar suara desahanmu sendiri!"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya pekikkan keras dari nona muda Uchiha yang sedang dimabuk oleh pelayanan khusus dari suaminya itu.

Sementara keempat tetua yang sedang berusaha membobol segel Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal berkali-kali tatkala mereka gagal menghancurkannya.

-ooOoo-

Kali ini semua berjalan lancar kan, Sasuke?

Setidaknya kau memiliki kesempatan untuk _'making child' _dengan Sakura.

Syukurlah…

Syukurlah…

;3

-**OWARI**-

* * *

Apakah humor-nya berasa?

Susah juga ya bikin rated M yang genrenya Humor,.. (ah ga juga...) *plak* xO  
atau mungkin karna Shera aja kali ya yang kebiasaannya bikin genre Romance, hurt mulu...

Mind to review?  
Kasih masukan ya...

See you in the next Fic...

Keep trying my best!

~Shera Liuzaki~


End file.
